Twists and Turns of Double Insanity
by bluemoon2021b
Summary: twins that used 2get along now constantly plot revenge on eachother non-stop for a reason unknown since age6. when they get fairygodparents will it stop?even if the godparents are AC AW?will AC AW even be able to handle it? n could timmy be tied in2 this?


Ok this is something that recently got in my head and I just had to let it out! lol Don't worry I'm working on Know Your Stars. Ok so far I only have two chapters for this story. I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I want to know what you guys think of it I don't own FOP

.

...Our tale takes place somewhere on earth in the state of New York. Tis about two twins. A boy and a girl. The boy is one of those popular sterotypes. He is most popular boy in school, the one that all the girls want to date, all the other boys wish they could be, has a lot of "friends", and allways makes sure he looks "hot" for the ladies. He has blue eyes, brown hair which he dyes blonde, and even gave himself a tan to give him that "surfer boy" look. He dresses like he walked out of a Abercrombe and Fitch catalog. His sister on the other hand, is not popular but, has a few good true friends, really artsy, loves cartoons, hates labels, and is not afraid to be herself. She has dark brown hair which she puts funky color streaks in like blue and green but mainly it is red streaks, dark brown eyes, and wears anything she wants without caring what others say. Many label her as a punk because she wears spikes and she sometimes shops at hottopic. The twins get along with others but, when they are left alone together trouble occurs and it's non stop revenge. It never used to be this way, when they were little they got along just fine and were the best of friends. But when they were six something happend. Since then whenever somthing happens to them when they are alone for some reason they automaticly belive that it is the other that caused the problem. So, instead of talking things out they just automaticly plot revenge on one another. Seem cool? I think so. Umm... sorry excuse me for saying that habbit. Now where was I... oh yes Will that all change when they get fairy god parents? Many of you might say yes and belive that with a little magic they will be able to finally decide to sit down, talk it over, and become the best of friends within a week and it will be a happy ending for as long as they live! But, what if you were stuck with a different type of fairy god parent? Yes, there are different types of fairies. All fairies aren't happy and carefree you know. There can be a dark side. As you can tell from what I'm saying is that these twins weren't stuck with just any fairy god parent. Or should I say fairy god parents. Yes, they were stuck with no other then... ANTI-COSMO and ANTI-WANDA! Will they be able to stop the insanity between the two? Or be able to handle it? Most of you who know what an Anti fairy is will probably say 'no' that they won't do anything to stop the fighting and think they will be able to handle it because they'll be enjoying every moment they see the twins put revenge on each other. But, that's not allways the case. And here's a crazy thought, what if this accoured in a different universe? Yes, a different universe. In this universe the kids watch a certain TV show that we all know and love that plays on a certain network that is known for slime, orange blobs, and a sponge. And in this universe there happens to be two worlds above the clouds or on the clouds that are verry similar to two worlds that are shown in this particual show that the kids watch. And what if the people who live in these worlds are unaware of this show? And what if everything that goes on in this universe happens to be a show that the characters on this particural show watch? And could a certain character with a pink hat and pink and green floating friends might know someone who could have caused this or maybe he could have cause all this? Now I bet you're all confused right now aren't you? If you couldn't pick up anything I'm talking about you are probably thinking "what is an anti-fairy?" or "fairy god parents exist?" or "what is this show you are talking about? Who are Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda? What do you mean by different universe? Who are you? and I'm confused!" And for those of you who get an idea of what I'm talking about you are probably wondering "An Anti-Fairy?! that's gotta be bad! Why would they get Anti-Fairy godparents in the first place? What was Jorgen thinking?! And how does that certain character with the pink hat tie into this? And who is this guy that's talking to me?" Well let's just say that I was dragged into this...

.

Ohh... ok that's the first chapter. Interesting huh? Well I think it is lol. Might be a little confusing at first. In the next chapter there will be more information about the twins and the story is really going to start. I'm still editing the second chapter and I might have to edit this one. Who was the narator you ask? Well... sorry to say but I'm not gonna tell you're gonna have to find out. lol but they won't be narrationg the whole thing. well I hope you all like it please R&R!


End file.
